Talk:USS Cheyenne
VfD archive for USS Cheyenne as with the d'derix, this admits it exists only in fanon. it was mentioned by another user on a different page when it should be listed here. Makon 23:24, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Keep. Unlike the Romulans, we have proof the Federation names ships after the first of their classes. - AJHalliwell 23:27, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **however, the fact that, to quote the USS Andromeda page, "its existence is implied" proves it should not be included here. Makon 23:32, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Just because it's implied doesn't mean it shouldn't be listed here. [[Charles Tucker III|Charles Tucker III]] implies his father's name was the same, as was his grand and greatgrandther's names. (See: Charles Tucker I, Charles Tucker II, Charles Tucker III) In the Veridian system, a Veridian III and IV imply there's a I and II, because that's how the numbering system works. This, is how the shipnaming systems work. ps: my keep vote aplies to All federation starship prototypes. - AJHalliwell 23:42, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) ****with all due respect (i don't want this to turn into Talk:George W. Bush, so this is my last post), him being the third means there had to be two people before him. whereas when you create a starship because the class is "usually" named for the prototype, there's no way to know which if any were not named as such. Makon 23:46, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *actually, add to this USS Ambassador, USS Andromeda (particularly, read this page), and basically enter any starship class with "USS" attached to the name and it has a "hypothetical" prototype using pictures of different ships. Makon 23:30, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *i am sorry, i don't mean to be posting constantly, but let me quote the USS Wambundu page: "(conjecture published in the Star Trek Encyclopedia based on TNG:The Arsenal of Freedom)". is that canon? Makon 23:38, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) **No, but it's not mentioned in the canon section, it's mentioned in the background. actually it's not, but it should be. - AJHalliwell 23:42, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' We have evidence that ships are named after their class. What about the or the ? This is not based on fannon. It's an infrence made from cannon. Keep Tobyk777 01:49, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) **A cannon is a big gun ;-) - AJHalliwell 01:58, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' the article. Where I am unsure about the IRW D'Deridex, i am completely sure about any Federation starship class having the lead ship bear the class name. Every class that has an established prototype ship is named after the prototype ship, without exception. This is a resonable case for knowing (not assuming or speculating) the name of the class ship and that it did, no matter how briefly, exist. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk **None of these ships that werent seen onscreen should have pictures added to them, however -- as each prototype could have a radically different appearance from the later ships (imagine the error of using a pic of picutred representing the USS Constitution -- which was forty years more antiquated). remove all unseen starship prototype pictures -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:12, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Agreed. Keep article, remove pictures. --Shran 02:30, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Archived'--Alan del Beccio 07:53, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC)